


Reverse Falls

by Shippingfangirl013



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Pines - Freeform, Disney, F/M, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Other, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines, Stanford Pines - Freeform, Stanley Pines - Freeform, Will Cipher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippingfangirl013/pseuds/Shippingfangirl013
Summary: No one knows how the Pines’ family became well known around the town of Gravity Falls. No one knew why there were multiple unsolved crimes in the town of Gravity Falls. The town has some well kept secrets that Gideon and Pacifica intend to solve, but will they ever get the chance to uncover the mysteries?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is an idea I had. I’ll see how this turns out. (This is also on Wattpad under Shippingfangirl013)

      Dipper and Mabel Pines had been the talk of Gravity Falls for ages. The twins had an odd background, from birth as it seemed, but the talk started with the fire.

    When the twins were around four months old, a fire killed their parents, yet the twins came out unscathed. Their next of kin, Stanford and Stanley Pines, took the duo in. Other members of the family wanted nothing to do with the peculiar children that survived a house fire. Rumor was that the Pines Twins' parents started the fire because they knew their children would become demon dealers. Others thought that someone had set the fire out of jealousy, or that it was some freak accident, but nothing had been uncovered about the case in years. The police gave up on the mystery fire before they ever began an investigation.  
    Within the small population of Gravity Falls, with just over 400 people, there were only three people that could not stand the twins and their magic tricks. Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, and their Great Uncle Bill.  
——  
The older man groaned as the phone rang for the fourth time that morning. The same person had called the previous three times, and Bill knew that his nephew and niece had called. They called every summer, but this time something would be different and he wasn't sure what that was. He hadn't spoken to his sister's side of the family since her husband had passed, only then wishing condolences that wouldn't come close to helping ease Marge's pain.

Ring, Ring, Ring.  
The incessant noise was too much of an annoyance for the old man. He slowly stood from his seat in his rocking chair, cracking his back as he made his way to the landline that hardly had signal.

He picked the phone up on the last ring, putting the device to his ear.

"Hello?" He said gruffly.

The voice on the phone greeted him cheerfully,  
"Uncle Bill! Hi, it's Preston! Priscilla and I have more than a few business trips to go on this summer and we were wondering if you'd take Pacifica for the next three months? I know it's a lot to ask, but I think she'd enjoy visiting with her great uncle."

Great uncle? I didn't even know I had a great niece! Bill thought, before responding to Preston.

"I guess that's alright, wait who is Pacifica? Is that your daughter?"

Pfft. I guess that's alright, you'll have to take care of a kid and stock the fridge with food besides your beer. Why did you say yes?

"Yeah, that would be my little girl. Oh, Lauren wanted to know if her son, Gideon could come up too? At least that way, Pacifica could get to know her cousin a bit better?"

Two kids? Well, it can't be that bad, can it? Bill rolled his eyes at himself, he'd have a hell of a time caring for two kids this summer.

"N- Yeah, that'd be great! I'd love to have them here at the Shack."

"Okay!" Preston said, "Great! We'll see you Friday evening!"

With that the phone began it's incessant beeping once again, until Bill placed the phone back on the charger.  
____


	2. Chapter 2

Gideon Gleeful had been flipping through a newspaper, pondering how the strange  twins had gained their massive following, when a car pulled into the driveway. 

"Kid, we have company," Great Uncle Bill said as he walked out of the shack door.

Gideon had been at the Mystery Shack for a day, and the place was full of surprises. He found a second cool hat, the first being his usual blue cap with a logo he had designed himself. The vending machine had loads of snacks, and Soos had already shown Gideon how to manipulate the snack machine. 

Gideon walked out of the Mystery Shack to the maroon car where his cousin, his aunt, and his uncle stood. 

"Uncle Bill, it's so good to see you!" Pacifica's father Preston said, shaking Great Uncle Ron's hand. 

"Pacifica, do you have everything? We packed extra bug spray, and make sure you use lotion if you guys go swimming," Pacifica's mother said, unpacking four bags with some of Pacifica's belongings. "I packed you some clothes to go hiking because the scenery out here is gorgeous. Be careful, and your father and I love you." 

"I, uh, I'd invite you into the shack, but it's a bit of a mess." Great Uncle Bill said, scratching the back of his neck. His once blonde hair was now graying and stubble covered his slightly wrinkled face. His features drooped, but his eyes were alight with happiness. 

"That's alright, we have to get back home anyways. Priscilla and I have a business trip to go on." Preston said, nodding at his wife.   
"Be good, don't get in trouble, and don't talk to any boys," he bent down to hug his daughter. "I love you."

Priscilla joined in on the hug.

Pacifica hugged her parents tightly, "I'll miss you both. I'll make sure to send loads of sticker filled post cards!" 

Her mother laughed, and came out of the embrace.

"Gideon, would you mind helping with Pacifica with her bags? I have to talk with Great Uncle Bill."   
As the adults talked, Gideon and Pacifica took the bags up to the guest room in the attic.

Gideon and Pacifica set the bags on the spare bed that was unclaimed.

"How have you been lately?" Gideon asked, placing his blue baseball cap on the bed post.

A honk cut Pacifica's reply off. The two ran to the window and watched as the maroon car drove away down the dirt path.

"So," she said, turning to Gideon with a grin, "are you ready for the best summer ever?" 

"You bet!" Gideon said, his voice cracking from his excitement.

Pacifica laughed, shoving Gideon's shoulder,   
"Maybe by the end of summer, your voice will stop doing that."   
——


	3. Chapter 3

The Pines' family was odd, but not in the usual way. They were odd in the sense that everyone loved them. The twins were adored and most of the townspeople fawned over the duo. Stanford and Stanley were respected by every man or woman who lived in Gravity Falls. Everyone acted as if taking in twins was the most selfless thing that Stanford and Stanley had done. It wasn't as if being the founders of Pines' Labs was enough.  

      Stanford had found cures for some of the oddest outbreaks of illness that happened around the town. He sold the medications to pharmacies around the world, eventually becoming a millionaire from his work. 

     Stanley had dedicated his life to becoming a real estate agent, making bank from selling land and renting out properties. He might have been considered a conman, had he not won over every customer that he came across. No one ever complained about Stanley Pines and his real estate company, Pines' Housing Co.   
The twins and their telepathy show was just the icing on the cake, making for a perfect family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS CONTENT THAT MAY BE SENSITIVE TO SOME READERS.

Mabel Pines was usually the epitome of prestige and held herself with the utmost dignity. The only times she could be found hanging onto her last shreds of sanity were times when she was unable to find the perfect accessory to complete an outfit and when someone else had cleaned her room for her. 

"Dipper!" Mabel stormed into the sitting room, glaring at the roaring fire across the room. "I can't find my blue heels! Would Will know where the hell they went off to?"

Dipper looked up from his novel, boredom apparent on his features.   
"I've not the slightest idea, dearest sister," he said, quirking an eyebrow at Mabel, "I'd suggest searching your closet, but Will might have messed the organization up there as well. Oh, and Mabel, it's Mason, not Dipper."

"That stupid demon is useless if he can't even manage keeping the mansion clean!" Mabel spat, glowering at the tea sitting on the side table. She sat down in the leather chair across from her brother, sulking over her lost shoes. 

"How is he a demon if he's so damn nice to people? And he can't take the heat for what he does wrong, he just sits there and cries while we get him what he needs to live, whether that be experiments or people, it doesn't really matter." She stood up and began pacing, her black heels clicking as she fumed. 

"Don't be too hard on him," Mason said, placing the book aside. Mabel glared daggers at Mason, daring him to say more. 

"I wasn't quite finished, Mabel." Mason sighed, staring pointedly at his twin, "I was going to say that you should save that anger for when Will truly does something wrong," 

"I suppose you're right," Mabel sighed, "but I want my shoes back. I can't just beat him up this once? It's the third time he's lost my favorite set of heels in the last week!"

"Be patient, he'll screw up sometime soon, and when he does we'll both have good reason to torture him." 

As if on cue, Will stumbled into the room, precariously holding a tray of steaming tea.   
"M-Mabel, I-I mean-"   
Mabel had already cut Will off, her gaze piercing his sallow face. 

"How should you address me, Will?" She asked, tersely. 

The blue haired demon stuttered, trying to find the words to reply.  
"I'm sorry, I should address you as Miss Mabel." He whispered, cowering.

"What was that? Speak up." She demanded.

"I should address you as Miss Mabel." Will repeated, still cowering in Mabel's presence. 

Mabel nodded, acting pleased with the response, luring the unsuspecting boy into a false sense of security. 

"Better," She hummed, "Will, is that tea cold?" 

The boy visibly paled, a look of pure fright upon his features.  
"I can heat it up, I-I can make another kettle full of steeped tea leaves," he said, going to exit the room. 

The door slammed shut before Will could escape. 

"Mason, I think he deserves a time out, don't you?" Mabel smiled coldly, and Will felt chills run down his spine. 

"Well, I suppose some torture couldn't hurt," Mason said, finally placing his book on the mahogany side table. "He may even enjoy it this time." 

Mabel flicked her wrist and the door knob locked itself. She faced Will, scanning his trembling frame which was covered in bruises and scars, deciding where she should strike next. 

"Mason, grab my knives, please. I think Will needs to be reminded that he can't escape us." 

Mason stood up from his seat, taking Mabel's knives from their hiding spot, a chest that only the twins could unlock, and he handed the sheathed weapons to her.

"I'll bind him," Mason said, using the amulet's power to lock Will's arms to the wall behind him. 

Mabel sauntered over, grinning from the pleasure of seeing another fear her.

"This shouldn't hurt that much," she whispered to Will, as she ripped his hair so his face met hers. The knives glistened in the dim light, their sharp edges inches from Will's exposed neck.   
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you Miss Mabel a-and Master Dipper, er Mason." 

Mason tightened the bonds that held Will in place.   
"The only person," he growled, gazing into Will's face, "that can call me Dipper, is my sister." 

Mason glanced at Mabel, "Could we just gag him now?"

"I want to hear his tortured screams as his blue ichor bleeds like a crystal river," Mabel grinned, "he's screwed up more this week than last, maybe we should cut his tongue off? Then we wouldn't have to listen to his ceaseless whining ever again." 

Will shrunk back against the wall, trying to avoid the knives that were coming closer to his body. 

Mason nodded, considering what his sister had suggested. "Though that sounds quite entertaining, if we cut his tongue off we wouldn't be able to hear him scream."

"I suppose you're right," Mabel looked to her brother, "We could just leave a few gashes, it's not like he can die. He's immortal." 

"Alright then. Could I borrow one of your knives, dear sister?" Mason said, walking towards Will.

Mabel handed one of her knives to Mason, the one with an engraved wooden handle. The wooden handle had a spell traced that made it possible to harm an immortal demon.

"Hmm, where should we start?" Mabel mused, she stood above Will, her heels clicking as she moved closer to him. 

She was waiting to strike, dragging it out so that Will would fear the pain until she struck, causing more pain overall. 

She bent down, dragging her knife over the side of Will's cheekbone. "This is for loosing my favorite pair of heels," she hissed, taking the knife and marring his cheek.   
Blue blood flowed over the knife, the skin that had been intact now hung down, revealing the underlying muscle tissue. 

Will howled in agony, unable to do anything about the pain. He winced when Mabel held the knife in his vision, laughing at his pain. 

"I do believe that it's my turn, Mabel." Mason said, holding the other knife in his palm. His eyes glinted in the faint light that the flames cast upon his face.

Mason was right in front of Will, a sadistic smile on his face. Will could see the little details on Mason's face, the strange constellation-like birthmark that covered most of his forehead, the deep brown eyes that were a mystery all their own, but the   
intrigue Will might have had was overcome by terror. 

"P-please, don't do this," Will whimpered, withdrawing into himself as much as the chains would allow. 

"Mabel, he doesn't seem to need two eyes," Mason mused, ghosting the knife over Will's left eye. "I think that he'd be fine with just his right eye." 

Mabel looked up from filing her nails, "Hm, well if we aren't taking his tongue, an eye is a fair trade." 

Mason leaned in and took Will's chin in his hand.   
"This is for disrespecting my authority," he whispered in Will's ear. "And for all of the mistakes you've made in the past week. This is a kindness, really, compared to what we could do to you." 

Will gulped, images flashed in his mind of what had happened to others in the past. Those that dared to defy Mason didn't come back alive. Others became experiments, where Mason and Mabel strengthened their powers, killing some in the process. 

Will felt the knife slashing into his skin, the blood pooling from his severed eye, and the sting of a gash that was left in the wake of Mason's rage. Will could imagine the clouded blue that would replace what eyesight he'd had. He envisioned the torture he'd endure, being blind in one eye, he'd be a bit like a one-eyed horse- fearful of almost anything that crossed his path. 

Mason was drawn to the damage he'd inflicted, somehow disgusted yet engrossed with how one person could have the power to do as they wished to another. Will's eye was slit down the sclera, deep enough to cause blindness. Blood vessels bulged in the eye, the damage was grotesque to say the least. The Demon's once sky blue iris, had clouded over after the bleeding ceased. 

"I think he's learned his lesson. You can release him now, Mason." Mabel said, taking her knives to go and clean the ichor off. 

Mason released Will from the bonds that held him captive. 

"That face if yours is quite disturbing to look at," Mason commented while Will stood up. 

Will went to retort, before shutting his mouth again. He'd already lost sight in one eye, he didn't need his tongue cut out so he lost his voice too.

Mason glanced at Will with distaste, "At least cover up that eye," he said, taking an eyepatch from a nearby table and placing it over Will's eye. 

"Oh, Will, you have to clean all of that blood up off of the floor. Good luck getting those blue stains out of the cream carpet." Mason laughed and walked out of the sitting room, leaving Will to clean up his own flesh and blood. 

——


End file.
